


Detention Again

by HalfBloodPrincess95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Slash, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBloodPrincess95/pseuds/HalfBloodPrincess95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry lands himself in detention again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so this was my FIRST EVER attempt at writing fanfiction and I don’t know why I waited this long but I thought that I’d share this today…  
> I wanted you all to see where it all started and I hope that I am a much better writer now than I was when I wrote this.  
> Also, I would really appreciate it if you all could let me know what you think of this first ever piece!  
> xoxo

Friday night found Harry in detention for the second time that week. His previous detention was served with Filch for blowing up his cauldron in potions class however this one was being served with none other than Professor Severus Snape.

As Harry made his way down to the dungeons for his detention, he wondered just why did Snape always have to blame him when Malfoy is usually the one sabotaging his potions. Why did Snape hate him so much? Not to sound obnoxious but people usually loved the Saviour, well except those out to kill him of course. Still deep in his thoughts, he didn’t realise he’d arrived at the already open door of Snape’s classroom with a very irate Potions Master waiting for him.

“Potter, you’ve certainly taken your time getting here now get in and get a move on with the potion you’re supposed to be making!” Snape drawled.

Harry was startled out his thoughts by the rich; deep voice of Sev- wait what! Of Snape! He was so startled by Snape and his sudden urge to call the man Severus that he was just about to turn around and leave when Snape spoke up again “Potter, get your arse to this desk at this moment and start with this potion before you find yourself facing an even nastier punishment!”

Gaping more at his thoughts than Snape’s threat, Harry all but ran to the desk where the ingredients and cauldron were waiting for him. With one last glare from Snape, Harry started on the potion. It was the one that was ruined from today’s class and he was determined to perfect it to prove that it isn’t always his fault. He was almost well on his way to prove his point when he heard a shout of pain from Snape. He looked up and without thinking dropped the entire jar full of spiders legs into the cauldron just so he could rush to Snape’s side. Why though, he could not explain.

Harry started to panic “Professor, what’s wrong?”

Snape glared at him even in his state of pain and said, “Well Potter, if you weren’t obstructing my path to my wand, nothing would be wrong!”

Harry dutifully moved out of the way, only to once again hover at Snape’s side as he cast a few healing charms on large slice that ran across his palm. Severus mentally kicked himself for giving into the temptation of staring at the boy. Just when did Potter become so grown up and filled out. Not so much like his father anymore. No more reasons to hate him though being the inventive bastard that he was, he’d from now on hate him for just being so bloody tempting and also so very forbidden.

Harry was just about to ask if there was anything he could do when his cauldron, now forgotten started to bubble wildly and smoke up the classroom. To Snape’s horror the closest escape route was into his personal chambers. How very interesting it was going to be to see the irresistible Potter around a bed. He acted quickly and pulled Potter to the door with him. By this time he could hear the rapid sizzling of the cauldron and knew that an explosion was inevitable. At the threshold, the bang went off. In an attempt to shield Potter for whatever insane reason, Snape tried shoving him through the door before himself but the ever so graceful idiot fell bringing down Snape onto his back.

If it wasn’t for the explosion, Snape would have very much liked this position, in bed probably after a strenuous workout between the sheets but now, No! He got off Potter as fast as he could, mostly to try to shake off those thoughts. Potter somehow managed to get himself onto his feet and after apologizing non stop for 2 minutes, Snape shut him up the only way he knew how. He kissed the little fucker, full on the mouth. Potter had the audacity to moan and open his mouth to the kiss. Snape did what any middle aged man presented with a young arse to fill did, he pushed his tongue into Potters mouth and explored. Potter wound his arms around Snape’s neck and Snape put his hands on Harry’s arse to hoist him up. He carried him to the bed, laid him down and proceeded to tie up all four of Harry’s limbs to all four posts on his bed. Then he vanished Harry’s clothes and smirked at how fun this was going to be.

 

xxx

 

The first rays of sunshine shone through the bedroom window, waking Harry. He smiled into the strong chest he’d used as a pillow for the night and sighed contentedly as the arms around him tightened.

A sleepy voice broke through the silence, “Harry, what were you thinking blowing up my classroom like that?”

Harry replied, “What were you thinking cutting up your hand like that? You scared the shit out of me Severus!”

Severus smirked, “Tut tut Potter, you’ll make me think you care but for the record, I don’t choose when my knife decides to slip, besides, and I couldn’t stop thinking of what I would do to you in a few moments.”

Harry faked innocence, “you really shouldn’t fantasize about your students like that Professor. Looks like you may need to be punished!”

Severus laughed, “Well love, if you play nice, I might just be your naughty student the next time.”

 

**Review Please :-)**


End file.
